


Drowning In Cats

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Clones, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Facials, Fluff, Futanari, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Blake has learned a new trick and uses it to fulfill one of Yang's favorite fantasies.





	Drowning In Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Enrich Zan]

Yang was having a good time. She and Blake had been out on a date. A movie, a meal, some clubbing, a grand old time. Then they got home. Yang was tipsy and a little tired, but not too tired to reciprocate Blake’s advances.

Thar’s how she ended up in her current position., Sixty-nining with Blake. She was on top, leisurely sucking Blake’s big dick. It was her favorite pacifier. Meaty and long, a delight between either pair of her lips, and even kind of fun to take down her throat. She gingerly fondled Blake’s balls, too. Even after five minutes of blowing her intensely they hadn’t contracted at all yet. Her lover was anything but a quick shot.

Of course, Blake was busy beneath her as well. She was diligently eating her pussy, standard stuff, which isn’t to say that Yang didn’t like it. She adored it. Blake knew her inside and out, knew exactly where and when to tease her. Yang was already overflowing down there, and frankly would’ve appreciated moving on to the main course, but Blake was busy doing more than just eating her out.

Beforehand, she had pulled out a butt plug. She had covered it with a nice helping of lube, and was currently using it on Yang’s back door. The blonde enjoyed that. Blake wasn’t particularly fond of anal, so it was a rare treat for her. Getting her butt stretched, feeling the toy rubbing her, she enjoyed it very much for whatever reason.

Eventually, Blake seemingly got impatient. She threw Yang off. The blonde landed securely on her back and sat up. She saw Blake, leaning against the headboard beckoning her. Her cock stood upright, ready to get sat on. Yang licked her lips playfully and crawled over to her.

Insertion was easy. Yang’s wet pussy gobbled Blake right up. When her butt came to rest on Blake’s thighs, Yang giggled and wiggled her hips a little.  
“Finally… I was getting worried that you might not put it in at all tonight”  
“Funny you should say that”, Blake said with a sly smile. “I was thinking of putting a lot more in you than usual”. As she finished, Yang felt something warm pushing against her tender asshole. She looked over her shoulder and saw Blake, prodding it with her dick. She looked back at the Blake stuck in her pussy, and back to the newcomer.  
“What’s going on?”, she asked, sounding doubtful. Blake caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss, little more than a brush of her lips, but it helped Yang relax.  
“I’ve gotten better with my semblance. My clones can be more corporeal now, enough to make this a threesome”, she said in husky tones. Yang felt a cold shower on her back.

She had always fantasized about this sort of thing. She had told Blake as much, but the faunus hadn’t been willing to share her partner. It had been a disappointment, nothing world ending, of course, but still… Even tonight during their date she had been checking out people, flirting, dancing a little closer than was decent, wondering who would be desirable for a threesome.

And now this. Yang felt her cheeks burning, her heart was racing. She gave Blake a big hug and a kiss.  
“Then why don’t you make a sandwich out of me already?”, Yang giggled. Blake smiled. Her hands wandered to her butt, groped it, and pulled her cheeks apart. Then the clone moved in.

Yang whimpered cutely when her second hole got stuffed. Inch by inch Blake’s warm rod filled her, made everything feel tight and full. It was amazing, and that was fact was plain on her face. Once the Blake clone was fully inside her, the real one got a chuckle out of the expression on Yang’s face.  
“That’s got to be the goofiest smile I’ve ever seen”, she said mirthfully.  
“But it’s so gooood”, Yang said, feeling made fun off. Blake kissed her forehead.  
“It’s about to get even better”. Then they started to move.

It was mind-blowing. All Yang could do was cling to her lover and whimper and moan for her. All her strength was gone. The only thing that remained was the pleasure. Having two of her favorite cock inside her, feeling those lovely dicks rubbing up against each other deep inside her… Yang couldn’t handle it. She creamed herself after only a few minutes.

She felt dizzy and slid out of her comfortable spot between the Blakes onto the mattress. She lay there, spreadeagled, with her eyes closed. She drew deep breaths, making her large breasts rise and fall.

Yang thought she might’ve passed out, but was brought back to consciousness when Something warm slapped against her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at Blake, though most of her was obstructed by her still very erect cock.

“That was awesome...”, Yang sighed. Blake raised an eyebrow.  
“Was? But Yang...”, she said. The other Blake appeared, also erect. “The night is still young”, a new Blake, also erect showed up. Yang lifted her head in surprise. More Blakes. Beautiful, sensual Blakes all around her, and all of them looking ready for sex. Yang’s pussy quivered at the sight. It was getting very warm suddenly. The original Blake gave her a peck on the cheek.  
“I’ll spoil you rotten tonight”, she whispered.

The night was a blur for Yang. She never got a straight answer as to how many clones Blake had created, but there were a lot of them. And all of them wanted a piece of her.

Just getting stuffed with two cocks seemed unacceptable to the horde of brunette beauties. While her pussy and butt got taken for a ride again, several Blake’s vied for her mouth and her hands. It was a like a buffet. She never had to go without a cock in her mouth.

The sheer amount of lovers was overwhelming. She had long since lost track of the real Blake. She felt their bodies weighing down on her, especially once they switched to a position that allowed the Blakes to straddle her and fuck her tits.

It was absolutely intoxicating. Yang felt her body growing weaker with every climax, of which there were many. The Blakes didn’t give her any time to calm down, the hard cocks just kept on coming, demanding her holes.

In the long run, Yang grew comfortably numb. Her mouth felt fuzzy from sucking so many dicks, her vagina and anus just felt like warm, indistinct part of her body. But they felt good. It all just felt so unbelievably good.

All good things come to an end, however, and this one was juicy. On the edge of her pleasure-addled mind, Yang had noticed that none of the Blakes ever seemed to ejaculate. Now she learned why.

They put her on her knees and told her to open wide. Yang’s eyes glanced around the room. Through her hazy vision she saw countless people, countless Blakes standing around her. All of them were rubbing hard cocks. There was no escape. Yang felt a shiver and eagerly awaited what was to come.

Then it began. Blake’s came closer, aimed at her and finally found release. Her face, her chest, her whole body were targets for the liquid manifestation of their pleasure. Hot ropes of semen arched through the air before landing on her skin. Sometimes they would demand that she finish them off, which Yang gladly did. Those loads invariably landed in her mouth. Sometimes several Blakes came forward to shoot a volley of semen her way. She was drowning in warm, thick white, and she loved it.

By the end of it, Yang was a gooey mess. Covered in semen from head to toe, she was kneeling, gasping for breath after letting four clones collectively fill her mouth with spunk. She wiped semen off of her eyelids so she could see again. She was dizzy, and for a moment she thought she was hallucinating, but the room was empty. Empty except for a single Blake. The original. Her Blake. And she was still hard.

“Last one, Yang. Wanna finish your treat?”, she asked, cock twitching. Yang didn’t even think. The cum-covered girl immediately started crawling towards Blake, leaving a trail of jizz in her wake. Every step forward was accompanied by a squelching noise.

Once there, she started sucking right away. The cock went down her throat without a hitch. After that night, deepthroating wasn’t even a problem anymore. Her throat, just like the rest of her body was made to pleasure this thing. At least that’s what Yang felt like at the time.

When Blake was just about ready to burst, Yang pulled away, and jerked her off until she came all over her face. The shots were thick, hot and plentiful, much more so than the clones’. As expected of the original.

* * * * *

They showered together, mostly because Yang was too exhausted to do it by herself. Cleaning up her hair was a pain. Once they were squeaky clean again, they quickly climbed under their blanket. Yang was very quiet after the experience, simply cuddling up to Blake. Her mind still felt sluggish. She had enjoyed the exhilaration, the intensity, the heat, but just then, just feeling Blake’s body on hers was much more fulfilling. She focused on her warm, supple skin, the smell of her shampoo, and her heartbeat.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Yang?”, Blake asked eventually. The blonde raised her head to look at her lover. She smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss.  
“I love you”, she whispered and snuggled up to her even more. “I don’t think I’ll want anymore sex for a month, though”. Blake laughed.  
“You say that now, but you’ll be asking for it again three days from now, tops!”.

It ended up taking a whole week, actually.


End file.
